Incentive
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Brynn is traveling to the Iron Hills when she is taken captive by marauders. They're holding her for ransom, and are beating her to hurry things along. Just how far will they get before Thorin finds them and stops them? Brynn is Fili and Kilis sister. Two shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are! I'm back with my first two shot. This was an absolute joy to write. For some reason it just came really easily to me. Because I loved it so much, it turned into a two shot. I've never done one of these before, but it was kinda fun! Let me know if you like it.**

 **For those of you who don't know, Brynn is Fili and Kilis little sister. I have a full story with her (set on the quest) and many many one shots. Feel free to check them out!**

 **Brynn gets beaten pretty bad in this, so if you don't like that, be warned!**

 **This idea was suggested by allysonmaelynn01. I hope I wrote it just like you hoped it would be! I definitely tried my best.**

 **Enjoy!**

(Brynn is 15, Kili is 20, and Fili is 21)

Brynn rarely went on dignitary trips, especially by herself, but this was such a case. She was going to the Iron Hills to meet with Dain. It wasn't a big deal, this meeting. It was just to discuss a joint kingdom tournament in honour of the one year anniversary of their victory in the Battle of Five Armies. The only reason she was going was because Thorin was busy, Fili escorting Dis to Dale, and Kili didn't want to. That left Brynn. Thorin said it would be good for her. All in all it wouldn't be a bad time. When Thorin told Dain Brynn was coming, he promised her a feast in her honour. Working with her second cousin would be fun. He had a good sense of humour and so did she so she was certain they would get along.

Now Brynn was riding along with four soldiers - her security. They were pretty silent, and it was annoying her. The only thing worse than a long trip was one with companions who didn't talk. She was oh so bored. The only good thing was that Thorin had allowed her to travel in trousers, as long as she packed a few dresses to change into for when she was in the Iron Hills. She had her sword on her hip and a bow and arrows on her back. All in all, it kinda reminded her of the Quest; except she had four silent companions and she wasn't riding to face a fire breathing dragon that had single handedly (maybe, she thought, it should be clawedly? But she reasoned that that was not a word) taken her kingdom. Honestly, this trip was much less exciting. She wanted to cry. If she could have skipped the day long ride and just gotten to get to know her cousin better, she would have liked it a lot. But this was not worth it.

Brynn and her guards rode through a short cropping of rock that had been carved through to make a passage. The sides rose fairly high on either side of her. She was thankful for the wide road though. She didn't like small spaces.

The ponies reared as the guards were jumped from above.

"Princess, get to safety!" One guard yelled, the first words he'd spoken the entire trip.

Brynn wheeled her pony around, against her instinct. She was met with more marauders coming up the road, and when she looked the other way, there were more. They were surrounded. Brynn leapt off her pony and drew her sword, preparing herself for the fight. Two of her guards had already fallen. Three against at least two dozen. She had seen worse odds, but she'd definitely seen better.

Brynn knocked the thrust of one man up and stabbed him through the stomach before pulling her blade out and spinning 180 degrees to protect herself in the back.

She fought hard, anger surging as another guard fell. Many fell to her skilled blade. It was not hard to see that they were slightly taken back by just how formidable a foe Brynn really was.

"Princess Brynn! I suggest you surrender." A voice called out. It was strong and firm. Brynn guessed the owner was the leader.

"Why would I do that?" She grunted, slicing an enemies abdomen.

"We have your only remaining guard. If you want him to live, I suggest you stand down."

Brynn looked over her shoulder to where her guard had been. He was indeed being held by two marauders. Brynn slowly lowered her weapons, even as the guard yelled at her not to.

The marauders near Brynn stripped her of her remaining weapons and held tight to her arms. It was then that Brynn's guard was murdered, right in front of her eyes.

"No!" Brynn screamed, jerking to look at the leader. "You made me a deal!"

The marauder smirked. "Never trust a marauder, my dear."

The man came closer, and Brynn glared up at him. He had long black hair and a jagged scar over his left eye. He was menacing indeed, but Brynn decided she would not be scared of him. She would not give him that pleasure.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" She asked.

"My name is Bwagin. And do you truly not know your use and worth, Princess? It should be clear. You are the niece of a great and wealthy King. We will hold you for ransom."

"My uncle will not answer to petty ransom notes."

Bwagin came closer. "Then you will answer with your screams."

Brynn glared, but inside her heart pounded. She didn't know how she could possibly get herself out of this situation. There were far too many men for her to fight, especially since all her weapons had been taken away. Her fists would not do against these men. Not when she was so outnumbered. She just hoped that maybe Thorin would find her and be able to free her without giving in to Bwagins request.

Brynn cried out when Bwagin backhanded her across the face. He did not stop there. He hit her twice more before she stumbled to the ground. There he kicked her, hard, in the ribs. The men holding her pulled her back up and he hit her more, sometimes in the face, sometimes in the stomach. He backed off as a couple men threw rocks at her like she was an animal. The sharp rocks hit her, one on her collar bone and one on her temple. She could feel both start to bleed.

"Do you think this is going to help in your negotiations?" She asked, blood trickling down the side of her face.

"We must make you pretty for your picture, Princess Brynn." Bwagin replied, waving over a smaller man. "Thar will be drawing you."

"King Thorin will not believe it." Brynn scoffed.

"He will when we have your signature. That and your fancy ring." Bwagin grinned as he pulled Brynn's royal ring off roughly, scraping the skin off her knuckle. "Gag her. It will look better."

Brynn barely fought as a rough gag was pulled tightly into her mouth. She was certain she was a sight to see. The blood on her face, chest, and mouth, and the bruises that were surely forming already. Not to mention the swelling from one of the punches, the hair falling out of her braid, and now the gag.

As the artist started to sketch her, she set her face into a glare. There would be no fear in her eyes for her brothers to see. Hopefully it would give them some comfort. That was her plan, but Bwagin caught on. He came strutting back. He pulled her arm, twisting it back and up. Brynn grunted against her gag, squeezing her eyes shut. He twisted harder, and she cried out.

"Much better." Bwagin whispered, turning to his artist. "Don't draw me in this. Just her on her knees."

Brynn felt a couple tears slip from her eyes as the pain throbbed in her shoulder. Never had she been so scared. Fighting orcs was one thing, but being held captive by someone who enjoyed hurting you, not just killing you, was much worse.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fili lifted two more bags into the back of the carriage, smiling at all the goods his mother had bought. She has been so excited when she got into Dale that Fili likened it to a small child on her birthday. He knew Dis was getting flooded with memories. That was why he had agreed to accompany her on this day. He was actually rather excited himself to spend some time with his mother. But now the sun was close to setting. They had been out since early in the morning and they were both ready for home.

Dis came up to Fili with yet another bag.

"What's this?" Fili asked.

"A shirt for you." Dis smiled, accepting Filis hand as she climbed into the carriage.

"Another? Mama, you already bought me three."

"I know, but this one was just so nice. You'll love it." Dis picked up a tightly rolled piece of parchment. "What is this?"

Fili hopped into the carriage and took the parchment. He slipped off the ring that was holding the roll closed.

"This is Brynn's ring." He said, worry creeping into his heart.

Fili unrolled the parchment. There were two separate sheets but he read the one on top first.

We have your Princess Brynn. If you wish her to stay alive you will give us what we wish. 200,000 gold coins must be delivered to us directly. Put a letter outside your walls when you agree to our terms. The night after, set out the money. Once we have it, we will leave Princess Brynn where the money was.

Fili pulled the letter off and gasped when he saw the next sheet of parchment. An incredibly detailed and lifelike drawing of Brynn lay in his hands. Only it wasn't the same Brynn that had given him a sleepy goodbye when he woke her up that morning. Brynn was bruised and cut. Her face was twisted in agony as some unseen person twisted her arm at an awful angle.

Fili shoved the parchment and ring into his mothers lap and cracked the reigns of the horses. The carriage flew through Dale at a dangerous speed, but Fili didn't care. He had to get back to Erebor. He had to see Thorin.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Thorin gripped the paper tightly, staring into the drawn fearful eyes of his young niece. Anger filled him when he thought of what was happening to her, but he kept himself calm on the outside for the sake of his sister and nephew.

"There is no mention of Kili." Fili said, shaking. "Why is there no mention of Kili?"

Thorins head jerked up, looking at his eldest nephew. "Kili did not go with her, Fili."

"What do you mean?"

"She went alone with four guards."

"Why in Middle Earth-"

"Kili did not want to go, and she said it was okay. I thought that if she had guards, she would be fine."

Fili slammed his fist on the table. When he had heard that Brynn was going to the Iron Hills, he had only felt okay about it because he thought Kili was going with her. He never would have allowed her to go if he had known she was alone.

Thorin sent for Kili.

"Fili, you mustn't be mad at your brother." Dis said quietly, but sternly. "It is not his fault."

Fili shook his head. "I know. And I will not be able to be mad at him when I see his face. He'll blame himself."

Just as Fili finished speaking, Kili hurried into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What's going on? The messenger said it was urgent." He asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

Thorin looked at him with pity. "Kili, your sister has been kidnapped."

Kilis face went emotionless before he broke into an uneasy smile. "What do you mean?"

"It is not a trick, lad. We received this with Brynn's ring. We also have this picture." Thorin held up the drawing and Kilis face twisted into horror.

"If I had just gone with her this wouldn't have happened." He said, the reality of the situation sinking in.

"No, Kili, it is not your fault." Thorin said. "We can't even know if this picture is real."

Kili took the picture and studied every line before settling his eyes on Brynn's face. "It's her. Those are her eyes. You wouldn't be able to draw that unless you had her there. That is real fear. Real pain." Kili choked and Dis hugged him.

"We must get the gold ready." Fili said, determined.

"No, Fili, not yet." Thorin said.

"What? Are we to do nothing?"

"We won't be giving them gold-"

"Uncle, what are you saying?"

"If you would give me a minute-"

"You'll go after her?" Kili asked.

"No-"

"Uncle, if it is a matter of your kingship, Kili and I will go." Fili offered.

"No, Fili-"

"If you are saying no because of my status in the line, I will gladly give up my right to the throne to go after her."

"As will I." Kili agreed with his brother, as usual.

Thorin sighed. "If you would let me speak, I would tell you. We will be going after Brynn. We do not give in to ransom notes. But we do not leave our little girl to the hands of marauders either."

"For a second, I thought you meant to." Kili said quietly.

Thorin leaned forward, placing his hands on the table. "Trust me when I say this, boys. Not a single person who has even looked at Brynn will go unpunished. I promise you, they will pay for this."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brynn quivered with exhaustion as she stood once again to fight. Bwagin had decided it would be entertaining to make her fight against his marauders. They had taken her coat and her over shirt, leaving her in nothing but a corset and a sleeveless under shirt. Her trousers and her boots she got to keep, thankfully.

Brynn's fists were bloody, as they had taken her gloves and the fights were only done without weapons so no one was killed. She had fought eleven rounds, and still they kept coming. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on. She was scared that if she fell they would just start beating her, and she was really not in the mood for more punches than she was getting now. Her body throbbed from taking hits. She was worried that soon she would break a rib. All she had to do was keep fighting a little longer, and hopefully they would call it quits soon. If they didn't, she would resign; let her legs give out and take the sweet comfort the ground would offer her tired body and let them do whatever kicking they wanted to her.

Thankfully, the marauders wanted her alive. Unfortunately, that didn't mean unharmed.

 **Aaaaand that's part one! I loved writing this so much. It's so fun to torture this girl! I know, I'm bad. But I can't help it. And it just sets up for adorable fluff, so... I have to do it. You guys don't mind, do you?**

 **Anyway, second part will be up in a bit. Probably tomorrow. Drop a review my way if you so desire! Reviews are my favourite thing, so I'd appreciate it! ;)**

 **Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Great response. I'm glad you all liked it! As promised, the next part is up today. I hope you enjoy it!**

Thorin had sent the raven Roac, as old as he was, to search for Brynn. He had practically begged the bird to find his niece, and Roac accepted. The Ravens of Erebor were smart and skilled. It didn't take long for Roac to return. There was a forest off the road to the Iron Hills, and that is where the marauders were. Thorin decided that a small group of dwarves would be best. He, Fili, and Kili would go, obviously. He then asked Dwalin and Nori to join them. Dwalin was like Thorins brother, and therefore Brynn was like his niece. There was no way in Middle Earth that he would not go. Nori cared for Brynn as well, having spent so long traveling with her on the quest. And he could never turn down a good adventure.

As much as the five warriors wanted to leave as soon as they heard from Roac, they knew they couldn't. They needed to rest, or they would end up dead. None of them slept well, but they did rest.

They didn't wait for first light.

Riding at a steady pace killed them. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and so forth. They wanted to push harder but couldn't or their ponies would tire out.

Around midday they found bodies littered in the road that started cutting through rock. Brynn's four guards were amongst the dead.

"We will get them on the way back. They deserve an honourable burial for their loyalty." Thorin said, walking around the fight zone.

"There are many dead marauders." Dwalin said, rolling one over.

"Indeed." Nori said, walking to where there seemed to be more. "Especially over here."

"Brynn must have been there. The guards are too far away." Kili observed.

"She fought hard." Thorin nodded, pride warming his heart a little. "Let's go. Roac said they were in the forest in the right."

The five left the road, leaving their ponies tied up. If they wanted to sneak up on their enemies, they would need to be quiet. Not having ponies would slow them down, but it would be safer.

Kili hushed them all, waving at them to get down. The five dropped into the bushes, waiting to see what Kili had. A man dressed in dark clothes was running through the woods, a roll of parchment in his hand. He was going to come right next to them.

Fili readied himself. When the man ran by him, he leaped from his crouch and tackled the man to the ground. Thorin helped him hold him down, and Kili clamped a hand to his mouth so he would stop yelling.

Thorin punched the man hard enough to knock him out and took the parchment. He sighed when he saw what was holding it closed. "Brynn's hair clasp, aye?"

"Aye." Kili nodded. Brynn had been struggling with it the previous morning.

Thorin unrolled the parchment. Again there were two pieces. One was yet another picture. Brynn was lying on rough ground, her hands and feet bound. Her hands were near her face, and her brow was furrowed. She was in nothing but her undershirt and trousers this time, and her arms and face were bruised. The note was short.

The longer you delay, the more she suffers.

Thorin growled as he crumpled up the papers. "I'm going to kill them all!" He yelled.

Fili took the hair clip from Thorin and put it in the same pocket as Brynn's ring. She would want them back.

Thorin tied the passed out marauder to a tree. None of these men would go free.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brynn had not gotten a good nights sleep. Not at all. She was cold, she was sore, and she was scared. Not a good combination if you want to rest. She had gone to bed late and had been kicked awake early.

Bwagin forced her to sing. That might not sound like much, but when you had to sing for a good two hours it started to get torturous. They only let her stop when her voice stopped. Then, Bwagin figured she could still fight. So Brynn fought. And she fought. She fought for hours, thankfully getting tiny breaks every once in a while. The marauders held nothing back in their hits when they got them in. Brynn tried to make every punch and kick count, but it was hard when she was so weak. Her main goal was to hurt each of them so badly that they couldn't fight anymore. But the chances of that happening before she was hurt too badly were very slim.

Brynn stumbled to the ground as she was punched yet again. She couldn't get up fast enough, and one of the marauders came and kicked her in the stomach. She gasped, her breaths becoming wheezy. The marauder brought his leg back once again, but Bwagin stopped him.

"We do not want to kill her. That would not get us far with our money." He said. "Let her lie there."

The words brought Brynn such sweet relief it was unbelievable. There was a twig stabbing her leg and a rock digging into her back but she swore it was the most comfortable thing she'd ever felt. She groaned as Bwagin grabbed her arms and dragged her to the edge of their camp, tying her wrists and ankles yet again. She really didn't know where he expected her to go in her state, but she appreciated the fact that he thought she was strong enough to do so. At least he recognized the size of the fight in her.

At some point Brynn heard a battle cry, and then the sound of fighting; swords clashing, people grunting and yelling. For some reason, she couldn't decide if it was real or not. Her mind was so clouded that she decided it must have been something akin to a dream. It wasn't until all was silent and a warm, strong hand grasped her shoulder that she realized something was different.

"Brynn? Wake up, love. We've found you."

Uncle Thorin. Uncle Thorin had come for her. She was safe. Brynn cracked her eyes open, struggling with the right one because it was swollen. Thorin knelt beside her. His hand moved from her shoulder to her face. The slight sting the touch brought her was ignored, because it was Thorin who was touching her, and his touch meant safety.

"Uncle Thorin." She croaked, her throat raw from singing.

"Yes, dear Brynn. You're safe now. We're going to take you home."

Thorin started cutting Brynn's binds. Fili and Kili appeared soon, and they knelt beside her too, whispering things that made absolutely no sense but were still a comfort to hear, simply because it was them saying it. Dwalin and Nori came into sight at one point, standing over the Durin line like guards. Brynn was surprised to see them, though she knew she shouldn't have been. It made sense for Thorin to bring more than just Fili and Kili.

Kili lifted Brynn to her feet, holding her up as Fili wrapped her in his cloak. Her eldest brother then lifted her into his arms. Brynn lifted her hand and rested it against Filis chest, the comfort of her brothers arms relaxing her entire body.

"Thanks *cough* for coming *cough*, Fili." Brynn said, trying to force words out of her raw throat.

"Of course, Bree. We weren't going to leave you."

Brynn leaned her head against Fili, closing her eyes as they started heading through the woods.

Brynn only woke up when she was jostled. She opened her eyes to see Fili lifting her up to Thorin, who sat on his pony.

Thorin cradled his niece close to himself, making sure she comfortable.

"Is the saddle hurting you?" Thorin asked.

"No." Brynn didn't tell him that it sort of was. She wasn't sure anything couldn't hurt her right now. And, even though the horn of the saddle was pushing against her bruised hip, it was a good feeling because it meant she was going home.

Brynn cringed as Fili drizzled water into her mouth when they stopped for a short rest. Every time she swallowed, her throat felt like it was on fire. She knew she needed water, she just wished it didn't bring more pain. Everything she did caused pain, and she was tired of it.

Brynn stayed silent through the entire journey. Sometimes she found herself falling asleep. Mostly when Thorin would hum or sing quietly to her. Other times she just stared out over the view. She knew they were worried about her and how quiet she was. They just didn't understand. Her mind had been so overworked trying to deal with the pain and the torture and the fear that now, with it all suddenly being peaceful, she was collapsing into a low.

One thing she didn't understand and wished she did was why Kili was staying so far from her. It was like he was scared of her. It was always Fili and Thorin directly taking care of her. Kili would stand back, watching over her from a distance.

When they passed through the area where she had been attacked and she saw the bodies of her guards, Brynn burst into tears. There was no greater pain than the knowledge that they died for her. Four men, some probably with families, had died trying to protect her. One thing she would never understand was why her life was held on a higher level of importance than others.

Thorin held Brynn tighter, leading his pony is such a route so she would not see the guards anymore. Thorin kept walking, leaving the four guards to the rest of his group.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun was setting when the group finally got back to Erebor. Brynn used the bit of strength she had gained over the trip to slip off Thorins pony with Filis help and then stand so he could more easily lift her into his arms.

Dis practically smothered Brynn when the family got to Brynn's quarters. Fili lay Brynn in her bed and pulled the covers over her. It was just the two of them. Dwalin and Nori had left earlier, Thorin had said goodnight so he could fill Dis in, and Kili had disappeared. Fili planted a soft kiss on her forehead, then started to blow out the candles.

"Fili." Brynn called in her roughened voice.

He turned to her. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you *cough* leave one *cough cough* burning?" Brynn gasped as her throat burned.

"If you wish." Fili nodded with a smile. "Do you want me to stay?"

Brynn nodded, and Fili sat in the chair beside her. He settled himself down, readying for the night if need be.

"Where... Kili?" Brynn tried to make a sensible string of words without using her voice too much.

Fili sighed. "He takes the blame for what happened to you. I believe he is scared you are angry at him. He doesn't want to hurt you further."

Brynn furrowed her brow. "Not... His... Fault." She found whispering was even less abusive to her voice.

"I know. And you know. It's just Kili that doesn't."

"Talk... Him?"

Fili laughed, holding Brynn's hand. "Not now, my dear little sister. You cannot speak. Rest, and see him tomorrow."

Brynn nodded sadly, closing her eyes to find sleep. It wouldn't be hard when she was lying on her soft mattress instead of the ground or a saddle. Brynn was determined to get a good nights rest. She figured that if she could get enough rest, she just might be able to carry a conversation in the morning.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Brynn woke up in what she thought was the morning. When Fili poked his head in to check on her and found her awake, he told her it was the afternoon. Brynn wasn't all that surprised. Her aching body relished the comfort of the mattress that formed to her body.

"Is Kili here?" Brynn's voice was still rough, but her throat felt much better. Just a bit of soreness left. She wouldn't be able to talk forever, but she could speak more clearly.

"Yes, but he's about to leave."

"Stop him!"

Fili spun around and left, the door staying a crack open. Brynn heard a conversation going on, the voices getting slightly louder. It sounded suspiciously like an argument. Eventually it went quiet, and Kili walked into Brynn's room, looking rather miserable. He shut the door and then stood in front of it.

"You can come... Closer, you know." Brynn coughed mid sentence when her throat went dry.

Kili came and sat on Brynn's bed, cautiously.

"I have... not seen... you." Brynn said, sipping from her water cup.

"I know."

"Why?"

"I... I can't be with you right now. Not like you are." Kilis eyes turned puppy like.

"I don't understand."

"You're so bruised and hurt, and-and your voice... I can't look at what they've done to you." He seemed to struggle with something, then finally, it burst out. "I'm so sorry, Bree. I should never have made you go alone. If it wasn't for me and my confounded laziness, you would be just fine. I was stupid, and you paid for it. It shouldn't have been you, Bree. And I'm so sorry it was. I'm so so sorry. I'm so sorry." Kili was practically in tears now, his hair hanging in front of his face as his chin dropped.

"If you came with me... you would be *cough* hurt too."

"At least you wouldn't have been alone. At least you wouldn't be the only one beaten and bedridden."

Brynn laughed, coughed a couple times, then spoke. "I am not bedridden, Kili. I am determined to get up today."

"Yes, but you are hurting, and you cannot deny it. It is my fault."

"No. You can't blame yourself. You cannot change... the past. I'm alive, and we lost nothing. Just look at the good."

Kili took Brynn's hand. "I know. I just wish it hadn't happened at all."

"I know." Brynn shifted in her bed. "I'm going to change out of these clothes, and then I'm going to go eat something. Would you make sure I don't fall?"

Kili nodded readily. "Anything for you, darling."

Brynn smiled. She got out of bed slowly, her muscles protesting. She walked behind her divider and changed into some fresh clothes. When she was done she came back out and took Kilis arm as they left her room. They went down to the living room where lunch was sitting. Kili helped her sit next to Fili, then sat down beside her.

"Have you not eaten already, Fili?" Brynn asked.

"I was waiting for you." Fili answered, putting his hand on her back.

"Thank you."

"I am quite kind. Unlike Kili." Fili teased, winking at his brother.

Kili reached over Brynn and smacked Fili on the back of the head. "I was simply trying to avoid my sister. Nothing wrong with that."

Brynn giggled. "I think you're both idiots, don't worry."

"Hey now. Be kind to those who rescued you."

"I never saw you doing any rescuing, my brothers."

"You were on the ground!" Fili protested.

"With your eyes closed." Kili added.

Brynn's eyes lit up with happiness. "Okay, fine. You win."

Kili dropped a couple sandwiches onto Brynn's and Filis plates, then put one on his own.

"Did you not already eat?" Brynn asked.

"You can never eat too much, darling."

Brynn shook her head and ate her sandwich, filling her starving stomach. She was happy to be home.

 **And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. Let me know if I wrote it well, cause I wasn't really sure. Especially Kilis part.**

 **Anyway, if you have any ideas for a one shot, send them my way! No guarantees that it will be written, but generally all ideas you guys send me spark something, so don't be scared! I love getting ideas from my readers.**

 **Drop a review my way of you so desire! :)**


End file.
